His Strangest World
by Brienna25
Summary: Life after the book "The Host" Ian's POV. Same storyline as The Strangest World.


**I don't own anything of the awesome book "The Host". It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I've always wanted to write from Ian's perspective. But I didn't want to do a re-write of "The Host". But I'm stuck at another project and I needed some time away from that. And Ian wouldn't leave me alone ;-) Trying to improve my writing here, so constructive criticism is always welcomed. **  
**This IS a rewrite, from Ian's POV, from my other story: "The Strangest World" (Wanda's POV) s/9379594/1/The-strangest-world.  
The story line will be the same, but I intend to have a lot of new material added here. And the time frame won't be the same either. Chapter 1 on that story won't be the same as chapter 1 on this story. Let me know what you think!**

_**Chapter 1.**_

Just two months into this new life with Wanda, it still feels great. Everytime I wake up next to her, I'm surprised at the peace I feel. How much life has changed. The constant fear of living in a world full of aliens, a world where we are not welcome anymore. The fear of getting caught. With Wanda next to me, those things are not the first thing on my mind anymore. I do think about it, but mostly I'm just happy. I didn't know or think that I could ever feel this way again.

This morning Wanda kissed me good morning and hurried of to help with breakfast. I haven't seen her since she left our room and she isn't in the kitchen when I'm eating breakfast myself. After breakfast I walk down the hallway, Kyle has gotten a few guys to play a match. I start smiling when I see Wanda standing with her back to me in the entrance of the great hall, she's talking to Jamie.  
"Go play, tell Ian to win for me."  
Wanda has wet hair, so that's where she was, taking a bath. I put my hand on her shoulder, she stiffens a bit, but shakes it off and I pretend I don't notice.  
"You're going to let Jamie wish me luck? Just come watch yourself."  
"I was going to bake some more bread. Maybe see if I can help out with dinner."  
I do sigh at those words. No one will let her do things since she came in this body and she wants to make up for it by doing as much as she can. She basically bakes all the bread and helps out with every single meal.  
"Really Wanda, we all get days off, you know that. Take a day off too."  
"I really don't mind, I like to keep busy. Besides, today is not my scheduled day off. And I wouldn't know what to do with my time if I didn't help out."  
I can think of plenty things to do, but I don't tell her that now.  
Instead I say: "Who cares? We all take an extra day now and then. Melanie and Jared took one today. You're just as entitled to it. Come watch me, talk to Sunny and laugh at us. I want to see you have fun."  
"Melanie and Jared being out is all the more reason for me not to skip today. There are already two persons missing. What if everyone decides to take an extra day off on the same day?"  
Before I can respond, Jamie cuts in:  
"We do! On the day that Jeb makes us all play!"  
Wanda gives him a smile.  
"I know, but this isn't one of those days. Really, I enjoy cooking. I'm fine in the kitchen, you boys go."  
I know better than to argue any longer over this. She really has the need to feel useful. And I can understand that. I'm not always happy with it, but if it makes her feel better, then I'm more than okay with it. I give her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Allright, I see you at lunch."  
Wanda looks up and I lean in for another kiss. She goes to the kitchen and Jamie and I head to the game room.

When we walk in, Kyle is already there, sitting on the floor with Sunny. They became really close. I know that Kyle himself even was surprised because of it. He's still hoping that Jodi will return, but he is liking Sunny more than he thought. But when Kyle hears us behind him, his shoulders tense up. When he turns around I can see a shadow of discomfort on his face, but he hides it immediately. "Jamie! You ready to get beat?"  
Jamie looks shocked at Kyle's comment.  
"I, I'm not playing you! You're gonna play Ian right? I'm just here to watch!"  
I laugh out loud.  
"Of course Jamie, he's just joking."  
I give Kyle another look but he pretends not to notice, so I don't ask. Something was going on there though. Kyle and I play around a bit.  
"Two out of three before the others come?"  
I nod and we begin. I forget about what I saw between him and Sunny. Kyle is really the only worthy opponent for me in these caves. Jared is good, Mel is as well, and together they are almost as unbeatable as Kyle and me. Except when they are actually against Kyle and me. We haven't lost a match since we got here. Sunny seems to be enjoying herself, watching Kyle and me play.

By the time I won, the rest have walked in. Candy is sitting next to Sunny now. Jamie got up and is talking to the rest of the guys joining us. We divide into two small teams playing now, I don't put all of my energy in it anymore and I can tell Kyle isn't either. We still win though.  
By the time we really get tired of playing, we all head back to the kitchen for lunch. I catch Wanda already staring at me, she blushes. She looks back down and continues with what she's doing, I can't see it from here. I walk to the counter and get sandwiches for herself and me and bring them to our table.  
"Hey, Jamie, save me and Wanda seats."  
I turn around and go get Wanda, she's peeling potatoes. I take the knife out of her hand, put it down and hold her hand firmly, but not tight.  
"Hey, come sit with us, I already grabbed you some sandwiches."  
"How did the match go? Did you win?"  
"Of course we won, Kyle and I are unbeatable."  
Wanda smiles at that comment and we walk up to the table, I hand her her plate and just listen to Jamie and Wanda talking about Mel and Jared. Before I realize it, Wanda stood up, standing in front of Jamie with a very confused Jeb looking at her.  
"Wanda, what are you doing?" He asks her.  
"You seem mad, Jeb, are you mad?"  
"Well, yes, I need to talk to Jamie."  
"He's sitting right here, you can talk."  
Kyle is starting to grin, but when I look mad at him, he covers it with a cough. I lean in and take Wanda's hand.  
"Wanda, it's okay, Jeb just wants to talk to him, let's go and give them some time to talk."  
Kyle immediately agrees with me.  
"Yes, let's let them talk, come on Sunny."  
We still catch on to each other. But it doesn't work and we should've known that, because Jeb now looks mad at us.  
"You boys can forget about that, you're not going anywhere, I need to talk to all three of you. But Wanda, please, do take Sunny with you."  
Kyle and I both sigh at this and just relax back into our chairs. Wanda gets up, kisses me and takes of with Sunny. Jeb waits for them to leave, but it doesn't matter either way, because he starts yelling at us:  
"Why did you think it was okay to go and play? There is work to be done! You irresponsible people! Jared and Mel took of and with the three of you not working either, the field is never going to get ready today! We need food people! Get your butts of those chairs and get to work!"  
Most of the times, Jeb is barking loudly, but not biting. And this time as well, I can see Kyle trying to hold back his laughter. I'm trying myself. And when I stand up from my chair, I see Wanda has a smirk on her face as well. We wave to the girls and head to the field. It will be a long day.


End file.
